Secrets and Regrets
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: JJ is hiding something from the team, but when her past catches up to her and secrets are revealed, will the team hold grudges or stick by her during this traumatic time. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**It feels like forever since I have done a Criminal Minds story considering I haven't posted on my Criminal Minds account in probably over a year *whoops* but here I am, back with the profilers. This chapter is really long for the first one but I have tried to fit as much in that you need to know as possible.**

 **For some background, I am going to give a brief description of the ages and such so that it will make more sense...**

 **In the start, JJ is 13 and her brother is 23. Sticking to the show, Ros died when she was 17 and JJ was 11 when it happen, her brother 21. I think that's all but if anything else is confusing you know where to find me.**

 **Don't forget to drop me a review and see you all in the next chapter.**

It was dark. That was all she knew. She could feel something sharp in her arm but when she flinched expecting pain, nothing come. Her legs were tied down, panic bubbling through her veins as she started thrashing around recklessly.

"Miss Jareau, you are in a hospital and you are safe. Can you try and open your eyes for me sweetie?" _Hospital?_ Memories flooded her vision suddenly. The dark alley; the hands all over her; the knife; the violation. _I was raped_. Tears fell from under her closed lids as she fought to keep herself together, nodding her head slowly as she tried to open her wet and sticky eyes. Things were blurry at first; she could barely make out the figures of nurses and doctors rushing around but things cleared up, the colour and even the sound enhancing.

"There we go, you have lovely eyes Miss Jareau" She smiled faintly, the doctor taking her hand comfortingly.

"I like your badge" She croaked out, her throat dry and constricted. The pain it brought her made her wince, the doctor nodding sadly.

"Don't try to speak sweetie, you have some damage to your throat. We are going to need to do a small procedure on you okay? You have a really big cut on your stomach and some other bruises we need to look at so we are going to give you something to help you sleep. Is that okay?" She nodded, another tear falling down her cheek as she whispered something to him.

"I think I was raped" The doctor felt his blood boil, the anger over the situation dawning on him as she spoke. How someone could do such a thing, violate such an innocent young girl. It made him physically sick.

"We have called your brother and he is on his way here okay? I want you to try and relax for me" Nodding slowly, she rested her head back, gripping his hand tightly as he went to pull away.

"I'm scared" He kissed her hand, squeezing it back.

"I am going to be right here the whole time" She felt her head swim again as the pain medication caused her eyes to droop, everything going dark once again, but this time something was different, she felt at peace. She felt okay.

/

A nurse jumped when she looked up at a tall man towering over her at the nurse's station, his face red and sweaty, his chest heaving as if he had ran a thousand miles.

"Sir, do you need any help?" She asked soothingly, his hand running through his blonde hair roughly.

"I need you to tell me where Jennifer Jareau is. I'm her brother" The nurse immediately understood. The entire hospital had heard what happened, about the girl who had been found in an alley by a passing stranger, brought in with cuts and bruises littering her tiny body, the stab wound to her stomach, the violation to her body and mind. It was heart-breaking.

"She is still in surgery but I can get a doctor to come out and talk to you" The man's face fell even further, his breaths increasing ever so slightly.

"Surgery? I was called 8 hours ago, how can she still be in surgery?"

"Sir please, come sit and I will have her doctor out in a few minutes" He gulped and nodded, but couldn't manage to sit himself down. He paced recklessly, turning when a brown-haired man approached him, clothed in dark blue scrubs.

"You must be Mr Jareau, I am Dr Phillip. Please take a seat" They shook hands, sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Please, call me Joe. Can you tell me how my sister is?" He nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Your sister come in unconscious with quite a few injuries. She had a large stab wound to the left of her abdomen which we believe had not done any damage but after taking her to CT, it showed some extensive muscle damage. Due to her young age and the trauma her body had already been through we wanted to see if it could wait a few days before going in and fixing the damage but she started clotting and we didn't want to risk any further internal damage so we took her in. We were stitching her up when I left so she should be back in recovery by the time we are done here. As for her other injuries, she has a severely sprained ankle which has been wrapped up and needs to heal properly to avoid any damage to her ankle and lower leg and she has some extensive bruising we would like to monitor. Your sister is dangerously dehydrated and malnourished so bruises like these can easily cause internal damage if not carefully treated. As I told you on the phone, we believed your sister was raped and after examination, it was confirmed as there was some tears which we fixed and we also ran a full STI kit, but all have come back negative so she should be fine in that sense. Our main concern right now is, there were no traces of condom usages and due to the early development in your sister, there is a chance she could be pregnant" Phillip stopped to allow the information to sink in, the man's face covered in pain. Phillip only had a clue as to what the poor man was feeling, knowing this must be a lot to take in.

"She is 13 years old. Who would stab and rape a 13 year old?" He whispered, burying his head in his hands.

"The police are going to do everything they can to find who did this and we have sent all the evidence needed off to the forensics lab, but for now your main concern is that young girl in there" He nodded, drying the tears from his face with his hands.

"Have you tried to contact our mother?"

"The phone calls weren't going through, but you were her main contact so you were top priority"

"Don't bother, I will sort her out. I need to know all the details of her recovery- I want to take her back to Washington with me as soon as possible"

"I understand your concern, but I would like to see her progress through first hand if you don't mind. I can have her airlifted to the nearest hospital to you after the delivery, if that is alright"

"Of course, thank you Doctor" He ushered him to follow, taking him to the recovery ward.

"If you wait here, i'll go and make sure she is set up for you. She won't wake up for a few hours" Once he was allowed in, he made himself comfortable on a chair at her bedside, taking her slender hand in his.

"I got you Jen, I got you"

* * *

 _3 months later_

Joe pulled up outside their mom's farmhouse, looking to the little blonde next to him who was picking at her nails nervously.

"What's eating at you Jen?" She shrugged, not bothering to look up at him. He sighed, nudging her arm slightly making her smile.

"Come on girl, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm scared Joe. What if the baby dies?" He sighed, taking her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"Listen to me, I know you are young and your body isn't really ready for this but the doctor has a plan. Your delivery plan is all sorted out and it's going to be fine. You are both going to be fine"

"I wish Roz was here" She whispered sadly, Joe nodding his head.

"Me too. Come on, let's get you something to eat" She nodded, climbing out the truck. Even 3 months in, the baby bump was taking a lot out of Jen's small body, Joe could tell, but she was strong, and he was so proud of her.

* * *

Joe ran through the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him, barging into the delivery ward.

"Dr Phillips, where is she?" He shouted at a nurse, turning when he heard a door open behind him. He saw the man and approached him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"She is okay, but we are going to have to deliver the baby now. It's airway is cut off and we have to move quickly" Joe followed Phillips through to Jen's delivery room, putting on the scrubs he had been passed as they walked.

"She is in a lot of pain but don't worry, we have her okay?" Joe nodded, following the man into the room, his eyes watering as he took in the image. His innocent, sweet little sister was propped up on a hospital bed, her face already coming out in bruises, tears streaming down her cheeks as a nurse held her hand, the monitor showing another contraction. He had been through this before when she was born, he had been at his mother's the entire time. He was only 11 at the time but she didn't have their father so he was the man of the house. He had left half way through her pregnancy so she snapped and it was down to Joe to protect his little sister inside her, and Rosaline, who he had failed disastrously. He was not about to fail again.

"Hey sweet girl" He smiled through his build-up of emotions, Jen grabbing his hand the second he was reachable.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered, Joe kissing her head lightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I need you to focus on keeping that little dude in their safe okay?"

"Mom she, she went crazy"

"Jen you can tell me later; she doesn't matter anymore" She shook her head, groaning out in pain when another contraction rippled through her body.

"No you need to know. He sent us threat letters. He knows I survived and that I am pregnant. He wants to kill us" She cried out, Joe frowning, looking to Phillip who was getting gowned ready for the delivery with the midwife.

"What is she talking about?"

"The rapist, he has sent threats out to everyone involved in her being alive. I got one as did your mother, you and Jennifer. The police are waiting outside for us when we are done here"

"That's why she attacked you?" Joe asked Jennifer who nodded, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She blames me. Has she killed my baby?"

"No Jennifer she hasn't- but your baby is going to die if you don't start pushing now" The midwife told her, Jen gripping Joe's hand harder as she started pushing. The labour was hard and painful, but after only 20 minutes the room was filled with a babies cries, Jennifer laughing slightly, looking to the side.

"How is it?" She waited for the response, a chocked sob escaping her lips as Phillips turned around, a blanket wrapped neatly around her baby in his arms.

"She is perfect. Her breathing is slightly shallow but besides that, she is in perfect health" Joe felt a tear roll down his cheek as Phillips passed him his niece.

"You have a daughter Jen!"

"I have a daughter" Joe frowned as he looked to Jen whose eyes were drooping, his eyes going wide.

"What is happening?"

"Her BP is bottoming" A nurse shouted, the midwife pulling Joe away slightly.

"Joe listen to me; Jennifer is going to be fine. The delivery took a lot out of her and we need to help fix her now. Janet is going to take you and your niece to get checked out and I will come to you the second your sister is in recovery. I need you to let me work on her" He nodded and left the room, Janet placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"She will be okay sir. Come on, let's get this baby cleaned up"

An hour later, Joe was woken by Dr Phillips, standing from the rocking chair he was in suddenly, trying to be quiet as he looked down to his still sleeping niece in the incubator next to him.

"How is she?" He whispered, Phillips smiling with a nod.

"She is going to be fine. Her body is worn out and she is going to be in a lot of pain but there is no internal bleeding and she should be able to walk out of here in a few days- both of them" He looked down at the little baby in the box, always enjoying cases where his patients had babies. He loved the look of joy on the parents and family members faces. Suddenly, Joe wrapped him up in his arms.

"Thank you so much! Can I see her?"

"She is still out but I can have your niece moved in with her so she is there when she wakes up"

"We need to discuss her airlift; I would like her away from here as soon as possible. I have spoken with the police and they are coordinating with Washington PD to protect her"

"I would like to keep her here for another night and you will both be in Washington Memorial by the afternoon" Nodding, Joe felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Once he was in Washington with her, they would both be safe. He would protect them with his life, no matter what.

 _5 days later_

Joe walked into the hospital room in Washington Memorial, smiling down at his little sister who was whispering to the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hey Jen, are you ready to go home?" He asked, the blonde looking up, nodding her head.

"I am sick of hospitals!" He laughed, grabbing the wheelchair for Jen to get in.

"Do you have her car seat?"

"It's all set up in the car Jen stop worrying"

"Will it kill you to call me JJ?" She looked up at him, a playful smirk on his face.

"Yes it will, Jen" She rolled her eyes, making herself comfortable in the wheelchair, pulling her daughter closer to her chest as Joe wheeled her out the room.

"Let's go home"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your follows, favourites and reviews! It feels good to be writing for criminal minds again, I haven't half missed it.**

 **Are you all looking forward to 'Spencer' next week? I am so anxious for it after watching the promo- it's going to be so intense!**

 **Anyway, on with the show, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!**

It had been two years since JJ had given birth and moved to Washington to live with Joe. He had taken the first two years off from the forces to help her get back into school and such, but it was time for him to go back to Afghanistan and it was not going to be easy adjusting. JJ had flew through school and was actually a year ahead, as doing part time seemed to make her work harder. She had just putten the little bundle of joy to sleep, heading into Joe's room who was reluctantly packing his suitcase.

"It's okay you know. It's your job, you can't just drop it all." She stated, Joe nodding solemnly, turning to look at her. In the two years she had grown into such an incredible young lady, and he couldn't be anymor prouder of her.

"How is my girl?" He asked, JJ coming up to help him fold his clothes.

"She is sound asleep." Joe smiled at the image of his niece; Charlotte Rosaline Jareau. Since moving to Washington, JJ had insited on removing their mothers name from her title, wanting to be a Jareau and only a Jareau. When Joe moved away after joining the army he had taken their fathers name and dropped their mothers all together, while JJ insisted on double-barrelling her last name. Her opinion had more than changed over the years. She hated still to this day that Rosaline was buried in the church yard by their old house, and with the situation with the rapist, it was impossible for her to fly out and visit her grave. Their mother, for the first few weeks after they left, received multiple threats as did the police officers working her case and Dr Phillips- but after a few months the rapist when under the radar. They thought he was gone but, JJ then got some in the post as did Joe and they had to involve the Washington PD. That's when it came to their attention that there had been a lot more cases around the country like JJ's- but none of the victims had survived- unlike JJ. The rapist was out of his comfort zone and he was not reacting well to it. After the first year, the threats had stopped, JJ's case going cold. JJ was glad, wanting to put it behind her but Joe was the overprotective brother and was panicking. He tried to hide how worried he was leaving her with just the neighbour to help out, and was not going to tell her about the protective program he had set up for her.

"Joe, stop looking like that. You will be home in no time." JJ placed her hand on his shoulder, Joe sighing heavily, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I love you so much Jen."

"I love you too Joe."

* * *

JJ felt her legs moving as fast as they ever had through the hospital halls, stopping short at the end of a corridor. She spotted Sam's mother at the end of the hall, crying into someones chest. Sam was Joe's best friend, had been ever since they were both five. They had grown up together, joined the army together, served together. JJ approached the distraught woman slowly, the man who was crying into nudging her when he saw me. She turned and more tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped the small blonde up in her arms.

"Mrs Davidson, where is my brother?" She asked, her voice dry, cracking slightly.

"He is in surgery sweetheart, come and sit." The woman ushered the man away, taking a sit with JJ next to her, their hands never unlinking,

"Surgery? For what?" JJ's other hand grasped around the necklace on her neck tightly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Samuel and Joseph, their base was raided. My Sam, he never made it home." The woman tried to control herself but the emotions were too much for her, JJ standing so she could hug the woman.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Davidson." JJ tried to stay strong, Sam having been close to her ever since she could remember.

"Your brother, they said something about saving his leg. He was still under when he arrived, they wouldn't let me see him." JJ took a deep breathe, Mrs Davidson taking her hand in hers.

"Honey, where is Charlotte?" Mrs Davidson was like their other mom, having been their for them whenever they needed it. She had moved to Washington when Sam and Joe joined the forces and has been helping whenever she can with Charlotte.

"I left her in the daycare downstairs- I didn't know what it would be like up here." With Charlotte being 4, she was very aware of her surroundings and JJ was not going to risk her being traumatised by seeing someone covered in blood or her uncle dying on a gurney.

"Go and get her. You two shouldn't be alone during this time, plus I would love to see my favourite great-goddaughter." JJ smiled and nodded, heading to get her daughter. Mrs Davidson watched her leave, her age showing as she took in how grown up JJ now was. She had just turned 17 and had handled Joe being away so very well over the past two years. She was a year ahead in school and would be going to the FBI academy in a years time. Mrs Davidson had known her since she was born, remembering the day Joe ran into her house telling her and Sam that his mother had just gone into labour. Sam and Joe had protected JJ and were there for her though everything- her father leaving, her mothers abuse, Rosaline's death, her abuse and move to Washington- it was hard but, JJ had grown into a respectful young lady and Mrs Davidson was very proud of her. Her smile brightened when the blonde returned with another little blonde at her side, the skip in her step cheering up nurses and doctors as they walked passed. Charlotte had that kind of face, the face that could make you smile no matter what your day had been like. Mrs Davidson also couldn't help but see how much she looked like JJ when she was her age- they were the image of each other.

"Diane!" Charlotte shouted happily, Mrs Davidson opening her arms to the young blonde.

"Inside voice Charlotte." JJ whispered, the 4 year old rolling her eyes.

"Charlie." She snapped back sarcastically. Ever since Joe had started calling her Charlie, she insisted on that being her name, as Charlotte was too girly for her and no basketball player would ever be called Charlotte. She was a little tom-boy, much like her mother as Joe would say. Hours had passed, JJ having dozed off in her chair with a sleeping Charlotte on her knee. Mrs Davidson stayed on her toes, every door opening making her jump, her anxiety over the situation growing worse as they hours passed. She was glad JJ and Charlotte were sleeping, knowing it would make time go quicker for them. She noticed a doctor approaching, a small smile on his face as he acknowledged her, showing that he was going to update them.

"If it's bad news I don't want to wake her." She whispered sadly, the doctor nodding knowing it must be a traumatising time for them all.

"Wake her- it's okay." JJ felt her arm being nudged, slowly prying her eyes open. She spotted the doctor straight away, sitting up the best she could without waking her still sleeping daughter.

"Do you have news on my brother?"

"I do indeed. I have to inform you, I have had to tell Joseph's superiors before coming out to you. I was not all for it, but they insisted they needed to know his state as soon as possible and would be out to see you both shortly." JJ and Mrs Davidson nodded, knowing it is how it has always been since they joined the forces.

"We understand, now please, my brother?" JJ was trying not to be rude, but they had been in the waiting room for a good 7 hours and needed an update.

"He was shot three times in the abdomen and chest and had a large piece of shrapnel imbedded deep into his leg. It was touch and go getting him from his base back here, and he went through a rough journey but during surgery we managed to stop his internal bleeding and remove the shrapnel from his leg. The only issue that arose during surgery was during the shrapnel removal. The nerve damage was severe and, I am afraid he won't have 100% mobility in his leg again. After physiotherapy, we are confident he will gain 70-80% at the most. This will take a lot of physical and emotional energy out of Joseph so the next year and a half will be painful for yourselves and him, so I need to warn you now that he will not be the same for a while." JJ understood more than she wish she did. It had taken her a while to get back on her feet after having Charlotte and Joe was there through it all so she was not leaving him now.

"I understand Doctor, can I see him? Is he awake?"

"He will be moved to recovery shortly and I will come and get you once you are allowed in. Though, until he has been awake for 24 hours, the young one cannot go in."

"It's okay, I will look after her until she is allowed in." Mrs Davidson pitched in, the Doctor nodding.

"Also, I am terribly sorry for the loss of Samuel, we tried everything we could." JJ took a sharp breath in, nodding her head. She looked to Mrs Davidson who had a tear rolling her cheek, JJ taking her hand.

"Thank you Doctor." Not long after the doctor left, two men in army uniforms approached JJ and Mrs Davidson, JJ standing as Mrs Davidson had taken Charlotte onto her knee, the blonde still sleeping peacefully.

"Jennifer I presume?" One asked, JJ nodding as she shook both their hands.

"This is Mrs Davidson, Sam's mom" They shared a look, knowing this was not the easiest of things to do.

"We are sorry for your loss Mrs Davidson, and also to you Jennifer. We are aware you were all close. Sam was an asset to our force and will be remembered with full honours. I know this isn't easy, but all of our troops are made to write letters to loved ones every year or so while in the forces in case of situations like today, so I am sorry it has come to this." One handed JJ four letters, JJ flicking through them. One was for her, another for Joe, for his mother and also for Charlotte.

"Thank you" Mrs Davidson choked out as JJ handed her's to her.

"As for your brother Jennifer, he along with Sam, saved a lot of men and we are grateful for his sacrifice. But, saying this, we can't have him going back out on the front line with his leg injured the way it is. He will understand this, but due to his sacrifice over the years he has been with us, we are not going to leave him out dry. I have connections within the FBI and the special forces team in Quantico will be happy to take him on when he is back on his feet. He will be working alongside us the entire time, but from an office and not a trench." JJ's jaw dropped open. Joe was going to be working with the FBI.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us that he won't be out of work and I know Joe will be very grateful for the opportunity." They bid their farewells and said they would be along to see Joe in a few weeks once he was recovering well. Maybe things would be okay for them.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ pulled up into the FBI building parking bay in Quantico, insisting on driving Joe on his first day.

"I can't believe you got into the FBI with the drop of a hat- I am only a year and a half into my course and you didn't even blink an eye." She complained, Joe laughing. He knew she was happy for him, but he hadn't failed to mention how happy he was not having to do the kind of work she has to do. The work load was ridiculous, the entire house was covered in old case files and JJ's numerous notebooks. Being a year ahead had its advantages for her, but she still worked through the night most days.

"It's not like I got this job because I was blown up or anything." JJ rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was joking. The first few months had been hard, Joe being unable to move much and having multiple nightmares a night, but he had moved passed it and was back on his feet again, physically and mentally. JJ got out of the car to give him a hug, straightening his tie out afterwards.

"I will be here at 5 with Charlotte. If anything comes up, call me." He nodded, going to say goodbye when he was distracted by a man behind him.

"Aaron?" JJ turned to look at him, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Joe! That's Aaron Hotchner- he is the best law attorney for the FBI." She squealed quietly, Joe giggling to himself as the man approached, a wide smile on his face.

"Joe Jareau, what's it been, 3 years?" They shook hands, JJ falling back slightly as the two greeted each other.

"It had indeed- how have you been?"

"Same old, so, what brings you here?"

"I have scored myself a job working with the special forces team from Quantico- today is my first day."

"Whoa, nice job! Hey, we might coordinate soon, I am hopefully applying for that profiling job." JJ perked up, feeling the words slip from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Like with the BAU?" She felt her cheeks heat up even more so, Joe rolling his eyes at his little sister.

"Aaron, my little sister, Jennifer." She held out her hand, Aaron shaking it happily.

"Yes Jennifer, I know the lead profiler and he is retiring within the next few years and I am hopefully going to take his place."

"David Rossi? He founded the BAU over 2 decades ago with Jason Gideon, right?" Laughing, Aaron nodded, Joe ruffling her hair making her groan.

"She is going to be the first Media Liaison for the BAU one day." Joe beamed, JJ rolling her eyes at him.

"Hopefully. I am coordinating with the director from the academy to try and broaden the BAU and open up the position. The team handle serial killers on a daily basis, but nobody so far I believe have the right mediating skills to handle the press and I took People Communication in college and I am studying it further with Media Liaison in the academy. Hopefully the position will be there when I graduate in 3 years, but my plan with the director might not go through. He is going to let me know in a few months." JJ took a breath, realising she had just rambled her heart out to some man she had never met and admired through his work. Aaron on the other hand was impressed, looking at Joe with approval.

"When you said she was smart, you really meant it Joe. I would be happy to put in a good word for you Jennifer, I would love to work alongside you hopefully in a few years." JJ felt her jaw drop, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much Mr Hotchner."

"Please, call me Aaron."

"JJ." She corrected, Joe glad to see the two getting on.

"We are having a BBQ this weekend, I would love to see you there." Joe said, Aaron smiling.

"I would love to. I will see you there JJ." She nodded, ushering Joe on his way.

 _3 years later_

Joe sat anxiously in the crowd, Charlotte next to him, sitting on the edge of her seat trying to spot anyone she recognised.

"I can't see her." The 9 year old complained, Joe joining her in her search. Finally she spotted Aaron, hitting Joe's leg repeatedly.

"Joey look! There is Aaron!" She waved happily, the man waving back from his seat on the stage.

"Can you see your mother?" He asked, Charlotte shaking her head.

"No, what if she never passed. She would have called us by now if that was it, right?" She asked, Joe sighing heavily, sitting his niece back down.

"I don't know sweetie." He knew for a fact if she was not one of the students called up, her life would be over. She had worked so hard for it and was even a year early than most people, and failing would ruin her. They watched the director take the stand, clearing his throat down the microphone to silence everyone.

"Hello and Welcome! I am proud of announce the graduating class who will all be moving on to join allocated FBI teams this month. Without further ado, let us begin." He announced 12 names, JJ not being any one of them, Joe feeling his heart sink as the director began to close the ceremony down.

"And last, but not least, a young lady who will be the youngest recruit ever to the FBI, completing the course a year early-"Charlotte stood slightly on her seat, her grin wide, lighting up the room as the director announced the name.

"Miss Jennifer Jareau!" Joe and Charlotte stood cheering among the crowd, JJ spotting them as she climbed the stairs and took her diploma happily, shaking the directors hand.

"Now Miss Jareau, you have worked along side me for many years trying to open a Media Liaison spot up on the BAU, am I right?"

"Yes sir." She nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, SSA Aaron Hotchner would like to say a word to do with that." They watched Aaron stand, Joe frowning as he looked to Charlotte.

"What is he doing?" She shrugged, shushing him as she looked back at the stage.

"I have known Jennifer for 3 years, and have watched her prosper through this course at the best of her ability. As a reward for her hard work- me and the team at the BAU have decided to open up the Media Liaison place for Miss Jareau, knowing that we don't know a better candidate for the job." JJ felt tears well up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Aaron, everyone in the crowd cheering.

"Thank you so much Aaron." She whispered, him hugging her back, following her off the stage. As the crowd dispersed, JJ and Aaron headed straight for Joe who had Charlotte on his shoulders looking for them.

"Joey I see them!" She shouted, Joe putting her down, JJ wrapping her daughter up in her arms happily.

"Aaron, you could have told me." Joe complained, him and Aaron sharing a manly hug, Charlotte wrapping herself around the mans leg.

"Uncle Aaron, you are the best." She commented, Aaron laughing. Over the 3 years he had grown close to the small family and they all treated him equally, Charlotte warming up to him instantly.

"So, when do I start boss?" JJ mocked, Aaron laughing.

"Monday morning to soon?" Shaking her head, they all left to head home and celebrate with pizza and movies. A few hours later, Joe smiled as he shut the door to Charlotte's room, JJ and her asleep on the small bed. He headed into the kitchen where Aaron was waiting for him, accepting to beer he handed to him.

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?" Aaron nodded, the two taking a seat at the table.

"Has Jen mentioned about if she is going to tell the team?"

"She has, we both decided that the best way around this is to keep them in the dark until fitting." Joe cringed, hoping they would have made a different choice.

"Are you both sure that's the best move? I mean, this is your team we are talking about- is hiding this the best thing to do?" Aaron understood what he was saying, but ultimately it had nothing to do with them, it was all JJ's decision.

"I know what you mean Joe, but JJ is doing this for Charlie's safety. As much as I would trust my team with my life, she doesn't know who these people are. Maybe she will open up about it, but for know, she wants to protect Charlie and I agree with her decision." He nodded, hoping that her decision was the best.

Monday morning came by fast, Hotch coming to pick JJ up, Joe taking the day off to spend with Charlie who didn't have school.

"Nervous?" Joe asked, JJ scoffing as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I've been waiting my whole life for this." He laughed, looking over her shoulder as Charlie came running in, wrapping her arms around her mom from behind.

"Are you nervous?" She asked excitedly, JJ rolling her eyes as she spun and embraced her daughter, seeing Hotch coming in, Charlie having let him in.

"If someone else asks me that-"She was interrupted by Hotch approaching her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nervous?" She exploded, Charlie and Joe laughing at Hotch's defensive look.

"Alright, come on we should get going." She nodded, grabbing her bag from the table, Charlie hesitant in letting go of her mothers waist.

"I'm going to miss you." JJ tried to push back her tears as she nodded, bending down to kiss Charlie on the head.

"I'm going to miss you too pumpkin- but you're going to be a good girl for Uncle Joe, right?" She nodded, Joe coming up to pry the 9 year old off JJ.

"See you later Jen, have fun!" She nodded, kissing him on the cheek before rushing off after Hotch. The ride to the BAU was quiet, Hotch watching JJ out the corner of his eye, the blonde staring out the window in a haze. They pulled up in the parking lot, Hotch grabbing JJ's hand before she could get out of the car.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek, Hotch coming up to wipe it away.

"Yeah, I mean, this is all I have ever dreamed about, but, it was so hard leaving her today and I know I am going to feel like that all the time but, I have been with here through everything, does this make me a bad mother?" Hotch knew how hard JJ worked to be the perfect mother to Charlie considering how poor her childhood was and also knew what a big jump this was for the blonde.

"That girl is so proud of you and is happy to call you her mother because, no matter what you think, she loves you with everything in her. You are an amazing mother, and I have seen you grow so much in these past 3 years- do not doubt yourself when you have come so far." She nodded, clearing her face before smiling, the pair getting out the car. They rode in the elevator, JJ giving his hand a hard squeeze before looking up at him, his smile comforting her.

"Ready?" She let out a long breath, looking up at the numbers, watching as it landed on 6, her game face on.

"I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Morgan walked into the conference room where everyone was waiting for Hotch to arrive with their new team member. He had made them get there early for introductory's knowing how hostile they were on the situation.

"I can't believe he kept us in the dark about this until last week. He had her transfer planned for months!" He complained, Penelope rolling her eyes when he slumped down next to her.

"I bet she isn't that bad." Reid stated, Emily nodding her head.

"Yeah, I mean you all hated me before I joined and now you can't get enough of me." Morgan looked over to her, laughing when she winked.

"Yeah but what do we know about her? Nothing! We knew of who you were Em, this is just some stranger out of the academy who we don't know anything about." Rossi saw the number on the elevator rise as he looked out the window, knowing that Hotch was due any second.

"Well, before you all start going off on one, I would like to point out that the new liaison is a very close friend of Hotch's." Their jaws dropped, Reid's eyes wide.

"You only just thought to tell us this!" He laughed, leaning back in his chair as he nodded.

"Here they come." He watched the doors open, Hotch walking out with a nervous looking blonde behind him.

* * *

"Hey, it's going to be fine." He soothed, the fear radiating off JJ as they walked through the bullpen.

"What if they hate me?" He rolled his eyes, guiding her up to the conference room where he knew they were all waiting.

"Come on." He pushed the door open, everyone standing the greet the blonde who was hiding slightly behind Hotch.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to SSA Jennifer Jareau, our new Media Liaison." JJ stepped out with a smile on her face, everyone falling into shake her hand, everyone except Morgan, who's jaw was still on the floor.

"Penelope Garcia! I am so glad you are a woman- it's nice to know we have someone to join the group." She grinned, nodding to Emily who was next to greet her.

"Emily Prentiss. You do understand we are never going to leave you alone now." JJ laughed, Hotch watching as her shoulders relaxed, her tension fading.

"Men can be assholes can't they?" The three women laughed, Rossi rolling his eyes as he butted in.

"We aren't all bad. David Rossi- it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand, trying to control her excitement at the fact she would be working with one of the many reasons she joined the FBI.

"Jen is a massive fan of your's David." Hotch pitched in, JJ fighting to urge to smack him, her cheeks glowing bright red.

"Really? You have read my books then?"

"I have signed copies of them all, you are one of the reasons I joined the FBI." He felt his heart soar with pride, his grin growing.

"I am glad! I mean, finishing a year early at the top of your class- that is something. Almost beats out resident genius over here." Reid waved awkward, JJ laughing as she waved back.

"Spencer Reid right? I read your newspaper article on the development of treatment for schizophrenia- it was inspiring!"

"You liked that? I thought it was sort of bland at first."

"No- when you went onto the environmental factors as well as genetics I was hooked." The rest of the team were surprised with how well adverse she was, having sunken in quite well in her first few minutes.

"Another nerd- nice!" Penelope churped. Their laughter died down, JJ realising that Morgan was still to introduce himself. He noticed her catch his eye, clearing his throat as he stepped forward.

"Derek Morgan." They shook hands, JJ trying to ignore the electricity shooting up her arm.

"The ex-bomb squad right? Chicago PD if I remember correctly?" He nodded, wondering if she had done her research or if she had gotten all this from Hotch.

"That's me." Hotch looked down at his watch, sighing heavily knowing JJ was going to beat him senselessly later.

"If you would all excuse me, I have a meeting with the director. I will be back in a few hours." JJ turned to him, her eyes wide.

"You never told me about any meeting with Jonathan. Is everything okay?" They all shared a look at how she called him by his first name, Penelope sure she never even knew it to start with.

"I have to finish your transfer details and I have my monthly meeting. I won't be there long." He raised his eyebrows at her, JJ watching him leave anxiously.

"Jennifer please, come sit." Penelope could sense how nervous she had gotten again, them all sitting back down, wanting to get to know her better while Hotch was gone.

"Oh, please, call me JJ." She smiled.

"So, how do you know Hotch?" Rossi asked, JJ leaning forward in her chair so her arms were resting on the desk.

"Oh, I met Aaron about 3 years ago. He is good friends with my brother and when I dropped him off at work we all bumped into each other and we have been close friends ever since." They never said anything about her calling him Aaron, knowing that it was rare someone did that.

"Where does your brother work? Was he a law attorney with Hotch?"

"Oh no, he works downstairs in Special Forces. He was in the army but after an accident he got himself a job working alongside them. That was how he met Hotch- he was the attorney for a case years ago and they stayed friends after that." She felt comfortable talking about anyone else besides herself, though the subject soon changed, them all eager to know _her._

"So, JJ, have you always lived in Washington?" Rossi wondered, JJ trying to hide her anxiety as her mind raced.

"No actually, I moved here when I was 13. I lived in Pennsylvania before that."

"That is a huge change for someone that young, how did the city treat you?"

"Oh it was a huge leap but it was better than the small countryside I lived in." She wasn't lying there, she hated how small and cramped her hometown was and the city was comforting for her.

"Did you move with your parents?" Penelope wondered, nobody noticing JJ's inward cringe at the subject.

"No, I moved with my brother, Joe. Our parents are both dead." Okay, half a lie. Her father was dead, and for all she cared, so was her mother.

"Oh JJ I am so sorry I never meant to pry." JJ shook her head laughing, holding her hands up to the other blonde in the room.

"No please don't be, I never knew them anyway, I was too young to remember them much so it's fine, really." They carried on talking for a good hour, everyone sharing funny stories, JJ listening intently, trying to get to know her new group of friends. She felt a dying need inside to inform them all of her daughter but it all come down to one thing; Charlotte's protection. She felt slight relief when Aaron returned, knowing that although they were getting on fine, she still felt awkward not understanding some inside jokes shared.

"Jen, why don't I show you to your office so you can settle in?" He offered, JJ nodding as she followed him out. The others filed out after them, them all going to their allocated desks, Penelope and Derek following suit, the two going to Penelope's office to _work_. Hotch opened the door, JJ's eyes wide in awe as she took in her new office. She took the scent in, it even smelling new, even though it had probably been used time and time before. The other three watched as she looked around happily them all clearly seeing that her dreams were coming true.

"We will leave you two alone." He joked, JJ just nodding as the three left, Hotch shutting the door behind himself.

"I have never seen anyone so happy to be working. It's adorable." Penelope commented, Hotch stuck with a small smile on his face, the sight of his close friend living out her dreams at last like a ray of sunshine on his life.

"She has worked very hard to get here- come on, let's get back to work." They all nodded, everyone going their separate ways. JJ slowly lowered herself down onto her office chair, smoothing her hands along the desk in front of her with a heavy sigh. She had finally made it. She picked up and examined the desk label on the edge for everyone who entered to see, running her fingers through the delicate indents along the golden plaque, whispering to herself in complete content.

"SSA Jennifer Jareau."


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the delayed updates on all my stories. I have not had the best few weeks and my motivation to update has been lacking, but I am slowly getting back into it. For those who read my other stories, updates will follow/have already been done.**

 **Don't forget to review! Thank you for your patience guys. Much love.**

It had been 10 months since JJ had joined the team. In that time she had started to become more of a family member to them than a colleague. Hotch remained the only member who knew of Charlie but it didn't stop JJ creating strong bonds with other members. Penelope and Emily were her new best friends- they had a night out almost every week depending on whether they were on a case or not and while they denied it, her and Morgan were closer than they would like to admit. They were currently on the jet back from a rough case. A man had been kidnapping and raping young teenage boys and it took them just under a week to actually catch him. If it wasn't for him being caught on a random security camera outside of town, they would have still been looking for him. Luckily, Garcia got an address of an old barn house and JJ and Emily headed out there while the others were at a crime scene and with family. It was a whim that he would actually be there due to the body only being dumped 40 minutes prior but instead of following his usually pattern and hunting down a new victim, he went home and the two caught him.

 _They pulled up outside the barn, shocked to see a car in front of them._

 _"I thought this was his hunting period?" JJ whispered, Emily sharing the same confused look. She sent Hotch a quick text to send back up and the two spread out._

 _"I'll go around back- stop him from escaping if he runs okay?" JJ said, Emily nodding as she watched the blonde disappear around back. JJ came across an open door, slowly pushing it open with the gun, keeping it balanced in front of her as she entered._

 _"Jason O'Loughlin. I am SSA Jaraeu with the BAU. I need you to come out with your hands up." She shouted, the barn a lot larger than it seemed from the outside. She was taken by surprise when a hand wrapped around her neck from behind, her airway immediately cut off. In panic, she lashed out, catching him in the stomach making him grunt and fall backwards. She turned to face him, the man quicker as he grabbed her hand holding the gun, twisting it violently, JJ screaming out when it let out a loud pop, the gun falling loosely from her hands._

 _"Jen?" Emily shouted in a panic, banging on the front of the barn which was locked._

 _"Come around back!" She yelled back, the man charging at her. She clenched her firsts and attacked. Emily ran as fast as she could around the barn, happy to see flashing lights in the distance when she looked behind her. She kicked at the door, her gun held out in front of her. In shock, her hands fell to her side as she took in the sight. The man was holding his face and ribs in agony on the floor, JJ pointing her gun at him, her hair a mess, her breathing heavy. She looked up at Emily, blowing a piece of hair out of her face with a smile._

 _"Can you cuff him? I don't think I can." She cringed as she held up an already horrifically swollen hand. Speechless, Emily nodded and took JJ's gun, the blonde immedietly corresing her hand with a small groan. Emily lifted the crying man up, shocked to see his face covered in blood, his nose bending in ways it shouldn't. At that moment, Morgan and Hotch came sprinting in from the back, both their faces mimicking Emily's as they took in their unsub as Emily walked him past them._

 _"I left JJ for 5 seconds and this happened." She laughed, throwing the man to the local detective so she could help JJ. Morgan's eyes went wide as he took in her wrist, Hotch feeling his forehead sweat._ Joe is going to kill me!

 _"Jen your wrist!" Morgan was at her side, guiding her out of the barn, JJ rolling her eyes._

 _"It's fine, I have had a worser break than this."_

 _"Break!? The man practically snapped your wrist in two!" Emily exclaimed taking in the state of her friends hand._

 _"He only twisted it. I have fragile bones." She shrugged, the pain not seeming to faze her as much as it should._

 _"We need to get you to a hospital. Now." Hotch demanding, walking away on the phone, JJ pulling tongues at him as he passed, Morgan and Emily sniggering at her._

 _"He could kill you." Emily whispered, JJ scoffing._

 _"Please- I could snap him like a twig." She commented. After a trip to the hospital and a casting for JJ, she was cleared to leave and they were on the jet home that night. The unsub was getting ready for trial, the victims were put the rest with justice and JJ was relaxing nicely on the couch with her wrist elevated._

"I cannot believe you beat that guy the way you did alone. He was twice the size of you!" Reid exclaimed, everyone sitting in a huddle listening for the 100th time how JJ beat the crap out of the unsub, the story never getting old.

"It was no big deal. He snapped my wrist, I snapped his face." She shrugged, not seeing much of a fuss over it.

"I still cannot cope with the fact your wrist was only badly sprained! It looked disgusting." Emily continued, JJ rolling her eyes.

"Why thank you Emily!" She laughed, them all buckling up as the jet started to descend. Much to their surprise, at the bottom of the steps was Garcia, frantically pacing as they climbed down the steps.

"Penelope?" JJ called, the blonde jumping, her face lighting up.

"Oh buttercup you are okay! I am so glad you are okay- I was so worried!" She shouted, running as fast as she could in her bright yellow heels to wrap JJ up in her arms, carefully minding her wrist.

"I told you I was fine on the phone, via facetime and also on text!" JJ laughed, Penelope shrugging as she helped JJ into the SUV's back to the BAU, them all needing to collect paperwork that was due for tomorrow.

"I don't know about all of you, but I could really do with a tequila right now." JJ hummed happily in the car, mutual nods being shared by the three with her.

"I am totally in." Penelope cheered, Emily joining in, Reid, who was driving, looking at the three from the rearview mirror.

"Did you know that tequila has been known to help stop cancer cells growing in a body?" He rambled, JJ laughing, knowing she was sorted for life then.

"I will take that as a yes pretty boy." Garcia grinned, JJ texting Morgan to inform Hotch and Rossi of their plans. They arrived at the BAU Hotch ahead of them having been on the phone when the grouped in the parking lot. He headed up in the elevator, the others waiting for the next.

"I am on my way up now." He hung up, the doors opening on level 6. Straight away he spotted Joe who was pacing the bullpen recklessly, him turning when he saw Hotch approach.

"That ass hole broke her wrist?" He shouted, Hotch motioning with his hands for him to lower his voice.

"Badly sprained. Listen, she is not going to be happy you are here so please do not involve me in your little sibling spat." He complained, Joe rolling his eyes as he dragged Hotch out as they waited for the elevator. A few minutes later, the group of 6 exited out the doors, JJ's face dropping.

"You called Joe? Seriously Aaron!" She spat angrily, Hotch holding his hands up in defence.

"You wouldn't so as your boss I felt obliged to."

"Well as a friend you are a real shitty one." The other 5 stood back in confusion as the three others stared each other down, Hotch looking to be terrified in the middle of the two blondes.

"You took on a 6ft tall man on your own? What were you thinking?" Joe exclaimed, JJ crossing her arms as best she could in defiance.

"It's my job. I can bring up many times you went out your way so don't start me Joe."

"Oh really? Name one time!" JJ laughed spitefully, the others enjoying this feisty side of JJ.

"The time you were shot because you saved your boss; the time you, oh yeah, jumped in front of a grenade to save your trench!" Her voice rising as her sentence went on, Joe cringing.

"That is different."

"Oh really? You saved soldiers and I saved young boys from a rapist. Tell me how it is different." The two fell into a tense filled silence, Hotch butting in quickly.

"Maybe you two should finish this at home." JJ rolling her eyes, heading towards her office.

"I am going out." Joe clenched his fists, turning in the direction of her.

"Jennifer Rosaline Jareau I swear to God take one more step and I will forcibly carry you home!" She turned on the spot angrily, dropping her bag.

"Don't you dare full name me Joseph Michael Jareau." Hotch sniggered from behind Joe, JJ popping her head from around her brothers view to see him, her eyebrow cocked.

"Oh really, you want to start on full names, Aaron Benjamin Nathaniel Hotchner." The group of 5 burst out into fits of laughter behind them all, JJ holding her head high with confidence, waiting for either of the two to argue back with her. Joe shared a look with Hotch, holding his hands up in defence.

"I did it last time Aaron." Groaning out loud, he stomped towards JJ, her eyes wide as she backed up against the wall.

"Oh no come on, this is not fair! I had two good arms to fight back with last time. Aaron I swear to God touch me and I will scream!" Hotch just shrugged his shoulders and cornered the blonde, in one swift movement picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out an annoyed cry, hitting at his back with her good hand, her legs flying everywhere.

"Aaron put me down!" She cried, Hotch walking towards the elevator, nodding at the team when it beeped, notifying him of its arrival.

"See you all tomorrow at 9am." JJ had her head bowed as he turned and entered the elevator, the doors closing over on them. The team stood in amused, stunned silence as Joe picked up her bag and walked towards them, a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry about that, she can be quite a handful. I am Joe, JJ's brother." He shook hands with each of them, though none knew what to say.

"So, this is what JJ is like outside of work." Emily mused with a smirk, Joe rolling his eyes.

"She can we like a child sometimes. How she is even a respected FBI agent I sometimes wonder." They all shared a laugh, Joe finally happy to have met them.

"I think I should go and check on Aaron. JJ can be quite a handful."

"I think Hotch can handle her." Morgan joked back, Joe shaking his head slowly. He lifted up his t-shirt slightly showing the 5 a scar on his abdomen, their eyes wide.

"Jen did this to me about 3 years ago. I was teaching her some hand to hand combat moves as in the army we were taught to be able to use anything to your advantage when disarmed. She wanted to learn the same. After a few weeks of training, I knocked a pretend gun out of her hand and she had to fight her way with just reachable things in our kitchen. Her response as to grab a fork and stab me with it. Because she knew was she was doing, she punctured my spleen and I was in the hospital for 2 weeks." The teams jaws dropped, Garcia letting out a bellowing laugh.

"She did that with a fork! I don't know about all you but I think we should go and check on Hotch!" They all nodded with wide grins, Joe following them in the elevator. Luckily enough, when they arrived in the parking lot, Hotch was in one piece, JJ sitting in the front of his car sulking. He approached them, shaking his head.

"She is angry because she hit her wrist in my back and it is hurting." He commented, Joe laughing as he watched his sister who pulled tongues at him through the window.

"I better get her home. Are you coming?" He asked Hotch, the man nodding. Before Joe left, he turned to the team, a wide smile on his face.

"If you all don't have a case next Friday I am having a BBQ at our house. You should all come!" Everyone shared excited nods, Joe passing out his card to them all.

"If you text me, I will send details." He waved them all goodbye, Hotch nodding before climbing into his car, them driving away. The team watched, JJ waving sadly out the window at them, their laughs loud as she sulked to them.

"Is it just me, or are you all eager to see JJ's place. It is the only place we have not gone back to on a night out." Emily commented, Rossi rolling his eyes.

"The girl is always too drunk to know what her name is let alone where she lives." He commented, Morgan nodding along as he headed to his car.

"That is true. Well I don't know about you guys, but I feel too guilty going out without her so I will see you all tomorrow." They nodded in agreement, all disappearing into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**It feels like forever since I have published a chapter for this story but now that I am back in the loop I have many ideas I cannot wait to share with you all.**

 **For now, this is a sort of filling chapter so enjoy!**

JJ paced nervously as Joe finished putting the last of the pictures of Charlotte in her room, which was then locked up.

"I feel like I am hiding a whole part of me from them." She complained, Joe laughing as he put the key in a draw in JJ's bedroom.

"Well you are, behind that door." He spoke clearly, JJ smacking his arm as he come out from the hall way.

"Joe, I am being serious, am I making the right decision not telling them?" He sighed, seeing how worked up she was getting. Charlotte was staying in the house next door with Mrs Davidson so, if need be, she was in arms reach if something happened, but she was always with her and nothing was going to happen anyway. Ever since the 10-year-old skipped off JJ had not stopped pacing; Joe clearly seeing how anxious the entire situation was making her.

"Jen, listen to me. You have kept her from them because of her protection. You know better than anyone that if her identity gets into the hands of the wrong agent or person, you would both be in grave danger. You are not doing this out of spite, it is out of love. If and when they eventually find out, they will not hold it against you. Do you understand me?" She sighed and nodded, wanting to do one last sweep of every room before they were due to show. Hotch was in the garden already starting up the BBQ so she was left on door duty while Joe rounded up all the drinks. They had taken down pictures without making the house look suspicious and everything was locked up in Charlotte's bedroom which they will explain upon asking is a storage room they lost the key for upon moving. She sat on the arm of the sofa staring into space when suddenly there was a knock on the door, breaking her out of her trance. She grinned when Morgan greeted her, a box of beer in his arms.

"I hope I am not too early. I was afraid of getting lost and left earlier and wound up finding it perfectly anyway." Shaking her head, she called for Joe who greeted Morgan and took the beer off him, JJ shutting the door as Morgan headed inside properly. He spotted Hotch through the back door who waved, his pink apron making the grown man giggle.

"Is Hotch wearing an apron?" JJ laughed alongside him, the two staying in the living area while Joe headed out to the back to help Hotch.

"Yeah, he chose to wear the most bleach white top and so he refused to help cook unless he had something to protect it. I found an old apron in the kitchen and he chose to lose his masculinity rather than his t-shirt." The two continued to laugh together, JJ feeling herself slowly calming down. She always felt like she was whole with Morgan; the feeling was unexplainable. It was as if he was what she had been waiting for. Yes, she had been on numerous dates throughout school, but all had either ended disastrously or she had cut ties before her secret became dangerously close to being revealed. But there was something about Morgan that made her secret not that scary; like he would stick by her side if he knew.

"You have an amazing house; doesn't it get lonely with just you and your brother though? I mean, especially for him when we are away." She almost laughed but kept her cool, her response easy to make up as it wasn't all that much of a lie.

"We are very close with our neighbour, Mrs Davidson. Her son used to live in Pennsylvania; him and Joe were best friends. They grew up together, went to school together and then enlisted in the army together. Mrs Davidson moved here in their first year of serving as this is their stop off point between tours. When the house next door became available, and she knew me and Joe were looking for a fresh start, we couldn't help but take it. She helped a lot money wise in the first few years until I could get a job and be of more help. She was like our saviour in some really rough years so, we owe her our lives." She smiled at the thought of the most amazing woman next door. She was more of mother to both JJ and Joe and even Ros when she was alive than theirs ever was. Morgan couldn't help but notice how JJ's face glowed as she spoke about something as passionately as this, considering she was not one for opening up. It was amazing to see this side of her.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is her son?" He noticed how immediately her smile was sad, her eyes looking back up to meet his.

"He died almost 6 years ago- two years before I was due to join the FBI academy. He and Joe had jumped on a grenade to save their trench and while Joe made it out, the doctors couldn't save Sam. He was like another brother to me, so it was a hard loss but we all got through it. He left me and Joe almost $11,000 and his mother just over $20,000. Somehow, since he was little, he had saved all of this and invested it. He wanted to help us even while he wasn't here. He was an amazing guy."

"Wow, he sounds it Jen. He was lucky to have you all as well. He clearly loved all of you and he will be so proud of where you have all ended up." She was shocked at his response, nodding her head happily.

"Thank you, Derek." It was rare that she called him that, but it made his stomach flutter every time the two small syllables left her lips. He was overly shocked at how much she had opened up in the few minutes he had been there, but was overjoyed to learn of her life. She was so secluded usually; all he wanted to do was open up the can of pain she held deep inside and share it with her, help her with it.

"Woah, I made this day start off way too depressing than I should have." She laughed awkwardly, Derek wrapping his arm around her shoulder with a laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She felt their faces growing closer together, her heart pounding in her chest. The tension disappeared, being replaced by pure love and compassion. It made her beating heart swell. Just as they felt each-other's breath on the other's lips, they were torn apart by a knock on the door, JJ away within seconds, leaving Derek silently begging for more. He shook off his disappointment and replaced it with a smile as he watched her greet Emily and Penelope at the door, them all cheering and laughing as they shared a group hug.

"Well look who it is; my hunk of chocolate thunder!" Penelope exclaimed as the two shared a hug, him and Emily doing the same.

"Baby girl I have to say, you are looking mighty fine." He whistled, Penelope cooing as she dragged him into the back garden to see Joe and Hotch. JJ went to follow, needing a drink of water when Emily grabbed her arm, her voice low as she whispered,

"Why do you and Morgan look like someone set a bomb off inside both of you. What happened?" Her eyes begged JJ for some juice, JJ looking back out at him with a small smile.

"We were having a moment- an intense moment." She replied equally as quiet, having to put her hand over Emily's mouth as she squealed.

"Nothing happened, and nothing will. It is totally inappropriate and you know it. Don't tell me your sly looks with Hotch are supposed to be a secret. I can smell your burning ovaries from across the room." She threatened, Emily's jaw dropping.

"That is not fair, Jennifer Jareau." The door went again, JJ pausing before answering it.

"Not a word to anyone Emily Prentiss." She said before greeting Reid, who was followed up the path by Rossi. Everyone was there and now the party could begin. She shut the door and sighed- a smile on her face. There was a comforting aroma taking over her as she watched her friends laugh and joke in her back garden, Hotch cooking burgers, him, Joe and Rossi delving into a conversation with a beer. Emily had joined Morgan and Penelope who each had a drink, them all smiling uncontrollably. This was how she wanted her life to be, and in the moment, all her worries vanished. She was going to take it in and enjoy it, while she could.

 **Don't forget to drop me a review! There may be another chapter not too far away as it is already half wrote so stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is genuinely my favourite story to update right now so I am on a roll with chapters. This on some level is kind of angsty so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review!**

Joe felt his knuckles clench closed as he stood outside Hotch's office, waiting for him, JJ and the rest of the team to come back from their case. They had been in Idaho chasing a killer who was murdering young adults on the streets. It was hard and draining but them somehow managed to catch him with little to go on- it was a miracle as JJ had described when he called her. He was glad the case ended well will only 4 victims to total up; he wasn't sure how she would handle her news if the case hadn't have ended as well. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, the elevator doors opened and the team exited.

JJ was standing at the front of the group with Hotch, them all laughing and planning their night out. It was only 7pm so they were all going to go home and get ready and meet at Rossi's. One of their favourite night clubs was around the corner from his so it saved them designating a driver every time. As the doors opened, Hotch and JJ spotted Joe and his solemn looking face sent physically shivers down the blonde's spin. He laughs were soon gone as she looked to Hotch, her eyes wide. The duffle bag in her hand was long forgotten as she abandoned in on the floor and crashed through the bullpen doors, the tears already blurring her vision as she spoke, her voice low but Joe heard the muffled sentenced perfectly.

"Is it Charlotte?" He has prayed the day would never come, that he would greet her from a case with the worst news for her. He was glad today was still not that day.

"No Jen, she is okay and safe with Mrs Davidson." She released a heavy breath and turned back to look at Hotch who had chased after her, sending him a small nod to show their worst fears had not come to the surface.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked, Joe motioning into his office. The two followed in a heartbeat, Morgan standing with JJ's bag in his hand, looking around at the team in confusion. Garcia greeted them from around the corner, though her face fell when she took them all in, the two missing members prominent.

"Where are Hotch and JJ?" They all nodded towards Hotch's office, Garcia joining them as they continued to watch the wooden door in confusion. Inside the office, Joe stood before the two, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down in thought, wondering how to start the conversation.

"Joe what is going on? You look like you have seen a ghost." JJ commented in concern, knowing that this state was not her brother's usual and something must have really rattled him. In the back of her mind, the man's face who raped her screamed loudly, though she pushed it back, knowing it was impossible for him to know of her and Charlottes location. Taking a deep breath, Joe looked up at JJ whose eyes were soft and full of worry. Oh, how the tables were about to turn.

"I got a call from Sheriff Johnson a few hours ago; he has taken over from William." JJ knows William is the Sheriff who was in charge of her case; the case that had gone cold 10 years ago.

"For what reason?" Hotch looked over at her, the expression on her face suddenly cold and dark.

"Mom wasn't collecting her benefits and had missed them for a good two weeks. Someone raised a concern and Johnson went around to our old barn house. He found her dead. She had overdosed on cocaine and it seemed like she was drunk as well." Hotch was physically shook at how collected JJ had stayed, her head tilting to the side as she questioned Joe.

"Why did he bother calling? They all know we don't have contact with her anymore." That was when Joe went silent again, JJ's words harsh as she spoke again.

"We don't have contact with her, right Joe?" His face scrunched up, JJ feeling her blood boil as she took a step closer, Hotch fully aware of her clenched fists hanging loosely at her hips.

"Please dear God tell me you have not been contacting her?"

"Jen, she was in need. She had no money and was going days without eating. I couldn't leave her. I sent her a bit of money every now and again just to help; it's not like we are going to miss it. She is our mother."

"The woman who beat me half to death and almost killed Charlotte! Joe, you absolute idiot! She wasn't going hungry, she was hanging dry. She needed money for her addictions and you just fed them like milk to a baby! You promised me that when we left you would cut off ties with her, with the woman who caused Ros to kill herself; the woman who threatened to lock you in the basement and starve you because you wanted to join the army; the woman who wanted my daughter, _your niece_ dead because she was a threat to her. On what planet is helping her okay?" She was shouting now, Hotch shushing her as he realised that this was not the way the secret should be revealed and that she was going to cause a lot of havoc if she didn't quite down.

"Our mother is dead Jen; don't you get that. She is dead and you don't feel anything for that- not even a little bit of sadness." She took a threatening step forward, her entire body shaking in anger as she spoke.

"My shit mother died the day she laid a hand on me while I was pregnant- so don't you _dare_ come crying to me that I am not sad she is dead. She was no mother to me and for all I care, I hope she rots in hell. Don't you _ever_ bring her up again in front of me- do you hear me?" All Joe could do was nod and JJ stormed out the office, practically ripping her bag away from Morgan as she headed straight down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the lift. The team stood in shock as they stared into the office where Joe and Hotch stood defeated.

"Did you decide on a funeral?" Hotch asked, feeling like the question needed to be answered, at least for his sake.

"No, I told them it was best to just donate her body to science and be done with it. They are sending her to Yale's medical department within the week and we don't have to ever hear of her. I thought it would be comforting for her at least."

"You sent her money Joe?" Hotch was ashamed of his friend, Joe rubbing his head slowly as he walked out, Hotch following him slowly.

"Is there something we should be aware of?" Morgan asked, Hotch looking at Joe to explain, feeling like this was some sort of punishment for his stupid and irrational decisions.

"I got a call a few hours ago from our local Sheriff at home; our mother was found dead today- seemingly via an overdose on cocaine." Hotch was surprised at the confused expressions on the teams faces, Reid standing forward awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but, JJ told us your parents died when she was younger; I don't understand." Joe and Hotch shared a look, Joe almost laughing at how JJ it actually was.

"Our mother was not the nicest of women. She was a drunk and a drug addict and when I was in them army, JJ was all alone with her. Our father died when we were all young so our mother just spiralled. JJ hated her; but she put on a brave face and dealt with it. One day, she was sent to the hospital because our mother had beat her so badly she almost died- after that I swore I would never leave her again and we moved here a few days later after our neighbour sorted the house for us. She used to live by us so she was more of a mother to any of us than our own ever was."

"Any of us?" They were all shocked when JJ answered the question, the blonde standing in the bullpen doorway. Her eyes were swollen and she was minus her bag this time. They only presumed she felt guilty and had come back for Joe.

"There used to be three of us; myself, Joe and our sister Rosaline. When I was 11 years old, she killed herself. Joe was due back from a tour in a week and a week prior, our mother had gone missing. She was seen in a bar downtown and then was gone. Honestly, as an 11 -year-old who hated her guts, I thought someone had killed her and couldn't off been happier. You can imagine my disappointment when I came back from school one day and she was home, sitting on the couch, high as a kite. I remember the day before, Rosaline being concerned because mom had taken the bank card and we were slowly running out of food. I knew we could get help but Ros was not one to go begging neighbours for food. She was probably over the moon when mom returned home but, she was out of it and beat the living daylights out of her. Ros was always in denial and would always tell me that _'she loved us really and it was just a bad year for her'_ though the bad year was every year. For her to finally realised that she never actually cared sent her over the edge. Two days later I found her in the bathroom dead; she had cut her wrists with one of mom's razor blades and for good measure, drank and entire bottle of Vodka with some pills in case we could stop the bleeding. She left a note apologising but honestly, I envied her. I would have rather taken my own life then spend another day with my mother but I didn't want to disappoint Ros, so I stayed on and when I was 13- we left." JJ's tale was like a mantra, like she had gone over that week a million times in her head. She was in a trance as she spoke, her mind coming back to reality the second she finished. Everyone in the room, including Joe, was shocked at her expression of emotion, the story even to him, fresh to hear as it was rare she would talk about anything prior to their move, except memories with and only with Ros. To hear something as bold as this, especially in front of people who she had only known for little over a year was comforting to him. She was finally learning to open up.

"I am not sorry my mother is dead; I am not sad and I won't mourn her. I understand if that pisses you all off because I should be more grateful about to woman who brought me to life but it is how I feel and I need you all to know." She finished off, everyone sharing a look before Rossi stood forward, speaking slowly as he reached out to JJ.

"You look like you could use a tequila." Suddenly, JJ was laughing, taking his hand. Everyone else fell into motion and agreed, Garcia looking to Joe who just nodded along. How else was he to react? He knew how she felt and wasn't angry so why should he force her to feel something he knew she would never attempt to. In response, her joined them all in the elevator and they left, as a group and as a family. JJ, as much as she was happy to have them, hated that she was not joined by her little bundle of joy, making a note that she would need to take a week off and bask in her daughter's glory for as long as she could. But until then, she was going to laugh and joke and sing and drown her sorrows in tequila with her yet to be completed family.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my take on 'Profiler Profiled' from a very Jorgan point of view- I hope you all enjoy. Things are about to get really bumpy for our two favourite profilers so stay tuned!**

JJ sat in a ball at the end of Charlottes bed, watching as she slept. She always hated when she got home from cases and she was sleeping, but she knew how much she treasured her school work and was not going to disturb her sleep and have her tired for the next day. Sighing, she slowly stood, going to the door when Charlottes voice stopped her.

"When did you get home?" The blonde 11-year-old sat up, JJ smiling as she sat back down.

"About an hour ago?" Charlotte frowned, tilting her head to the side as she crossed her legs allowing JJ to slide onto the bed properly.

"Why didn't you wake me? Have you been sat here for an hour?" Her voice teased JJ as she blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"The case was centred around kids and I just needed to remind myself you were okay." Nodding her head, she crawled out of the covers and onto her mother's lap, treasuring her hold. She always missed JJ when she went away on cases but never resented her for the work she did. She loved her mother too much to hate her for something as stupid as her job.

"Mom; can I ask you something?" She suddenly said after a few minutes of silence, JJ looking down to tell Charlotte to continue, the blonde sitting up a little more.

"Do you ever regret having me?" JJ was shocked by the questioned, wondering where the 5th grader had gotten that ridiculous idea from.

"Charlotte why would you ever think that? There hasn't been a day since I found out that I regretted keeping you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"This girl in my class has an older sister who is 16. She had an abortion because she wasn't ready for a kid but you were 13 and had me. So, I thought maybe you might not have wanted me but couldn't get the abortion." JJ sighed, knowing her daughter shouldn't even be talking about these things but JJ couldn't protect her from everything and thought it was about time she told her the truth.

"Charlotte, when I was 13 a really bad man attacked me and got me pregnant with you, you know that right?" She nodded along, knowing that when she always asked of her dad she was told he was a bad man and that is why nobody can know about her- she understood that.

"I was 13-years-old and I was living in a bad household; my mother wasn't the best and I hated her- I am not going to pretend that I didn't because I did. When the doctor told me I was going to have a baby, the thought of an abortion crossed my mind but I couldn't do it. All I could think about was how bad of a mother I was going to be because I needed to go back to school and Joe would be serving and when he was sent away again, the thought of putting you up for adoption was very tempting. But after sitting up all night just watching you sleep I thought, I never had that. My mother never sat with me, never took me out or played with me or watched movies with me and I couldn't bring myself to become like her- so I worked my ass off and I gave you everything I could. Even if I considered it, I never regretted keeping you. I love you too much to ever regret having you in my life. No matter what, I want you to remember that okay, because I do love you, very much. I may not be the best but I try." Unexpectedly, Charlotte wrapped JJ up in a hug, her head resting in the crook of JJ's neck.

"You are the best mom. Thank you for telling me." Charlotte knows alongside everyone close to JJ how hard she finds it to open up and was grateful she felt like she could trust Charlotte. The two stayed in that position for a long time, the shrilling tone of JJ's phone breaking them apart. They saw Hotch's picture appear on the device, JJ frowning.

"Hello." She never got the finish her greeting before Hotch was rambling down the phone, his voice filled with worry and panic.

 _"JJ, you need to get to the air strip immediately. Morgan has been arrested."_ JJ frowned, not sure if she had heard him correctly. After their case was closed, Morgan left straight away to catch a plane to Chicago for his mother's birthday. She had received word off him before they hopped on the jet that he was with his mother and sisters and would see her on Monday morning, choosing to stay the extra few days with her. How could he have been arrested between that text and now.

"I don't understand Hotch, he was with his mom in Chicago. How could he have been arrested." Charlotte followed her mother out the room, the commotion causing Joe to wake up who then proceeded to follow the blondes into JJ's bedroom.

 _"A kid was murdered who he had dropped off at home on his way from the airport and the officer in charge of the case believes Morgan is the killer. We need to hurry._ " All JJ could do was nod before hanging up, turning to the two behind her.

"Morgan has been arrested for murder." Joe's jaw dropped, obviously the man knowing the other personally, though Charlotte only knew by stories and such.

"You need to go, I have Charlie." She shared a look with the 11-year-old who edged forward, picking up her bag, handing it to JJ.

"Derek needs you." Her smile encouraged JJ who started packing, ready within 5 minutes out the door. She was at the airstrip in 20, breaking who knows how many traffic laws to get there in that time. She was second to last to arrive, Emily there not long after. They were in the air in no time, JJ's stomach churning at the thought of Derek somewhere in an interrogation room, alone and probably scared out of his mind. Hotch stood and looked around everyone, JJ telling that he hated the thought of doing a brief without Morgan but just nodded before speaking.

"Let's get down the business and get him back."

/

The day was agonising but nothing beat listening to Morgan talk from outside the recreation centre. JJ, Emily and Reid stood outside listening in via the microphones Hotch and Rossi had when they went inside. It felt like forever had passed until they all exited the building, Carl Bufford in handcuffs, Morgan behind them in a trance. His face was soaked with tears that could be seen from the distance but nobody had the courage to approach him, nobody knew what to say; except JJ. She knew exactly how he felt and the emotions he was feeling. She took the risk and rushed forward towards him, ignoring Reid's hushed comments to stop and think. Morgan watched her approach, his mouth opening ready to tell her to stop but before he could get a word out, she wrapped her arms around him. He fought the hug at first but suddenly collapsed in her, his knees buckling as she allowed him to cry into her, lowering the two of them down to the ground. Everyone around watched in awe as she soothed him, everyone, including Morgan, wondering how she knew exactly what he needed.

"Take your time; you can stay here for as long as you need." She whispered, Morgan crushing her with his arms as his sobs became erratic, the emotions that had been built up for so many years releasing themselves onto her. The others stayed at the back and watched out for them, moving further away when finally Morgan found it in himself to stand up. He just looked at JJ, unsure as to when she had started crying, though all she could do was send him a small smile, squeezing his arm before walking off, telling Hotch she would meet them at the hotel. They decided best to stay a night and head home when refreshed and ready, so she had sorted them all rooms each. She was shocked when an hour later someone knocked on her door, hanging up her phone call with Charlotte and Joe as she climbed off the bed. Her hair was still wet from her shower, her cheeks still damp for other reasons. She sported a crop top and PJ shorts, the blonde expecting Hotch to be at the door so it didn't bother her. She felt her cheeks light up when Morgan stood before her, his eyes wide, thinking he had woke her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." He whispered. It was late and 99% of the hotel were asleep but lucky for him, she had not been.

"I was not sleeping." She told him, his face lightening slightly. She invited him inside, shutting the door after him. He noticed how she had made herself at home in the small room and wondered if this is what she did every time they worked away. She had her clothes hung in the open wardrobe, her own blanket on the bed topped with a small pillow she had also brought with her. There was a scent in the air familiar to what he had first smelt when he showed up at her house, his eyes spotting a small bottle of air freshener on the desk in the corner. Lavender; it was very JJ. She stood on the side-lines awkwardly as he looked around her room, the two not speaking for a while until his voice echoed around them.

"How did you know? When I came out of the building everyone looked almost scared to confront me but you knew what I needed- how?" She felt her mouth dry up as she looked up at him, his eyes begging her for an answer. All she could sat was,

"I know how you feel." She knew the reaction she would get from him before the words left her mouth. His face turned slightly annoyed, his body swivelling in her direction.

"How could you possibly know?" His words were bitter making her face fall, but the look in her eyes instantly caused Morgan to back off, his mouth falling open. _She knows how I feel._

"JJ -" She shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she approached him, grabbing his hand.

"Do you trust me?" It didn't even take a second for him to nod back, knowing that no matter what he trusted her with everything.

"Then today is not the day for that story. I have never had to confront my feelings like you had to do today and God, I admire you so much for what you did. Not many people could do that Derek and it's made me respect you a lot more. I know that, the day I do face these feelings I will need someone to just give me a hug and allow me to let it out; no coddling, no words, just pure compassion and silence. When I saw you, I knew that was what you needed. I just need you to understand that one day I am going to be in the same position you were in today, and I am going to need the same." All he could do was nod and allow her to hug him again. There was something between the two that he didn't share with the others; something on another level that made him so much more protective of the blonde. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go.

"Want to watch Armageddon and drink tequila?" He pulled back with a frown, JJ grinning as she walked to her suitcase, pulling out a DVD and bottle. He couldn't help but laugh as he jumped onto the bed, JJ putting on the film while grabbing two glasses. She filled them to the brim and plopped down next to Morgan. The film wasn't even half way through when Morgan gulped down his 4th glass, sighing.

"Why this film of all films?" He asked, though he never got a reply. He looked down to see JJ asleep on his chest, her breathing evening out as she slept. He smiled and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off. When he was sure the bottle lid was secure, he placed it on the floor with the two glasses and closed his eyes. When he woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful JJ looked and how he would gladly wake up to her face every morning. It was something he wished for more than anything, and was going to make it his mission to become a reality.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well to say I have been inactive is a huge understatement. I am so sorry I have not been updating I have been going through a really rough patch in my life and with starting University I haven't had any time to just write but I am working on changing that so updates should be more recent and quick now that I have gotten back into it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

When arriving back from the dreaded case that brought Morgan's traumatic childhood to light, JJ and him made a packed to have a movie night once a week, and on the last night of a case if they are not due home. It became their thing. Charlotte and Joe were over the moon she was finally happy with someone but it all came down to one thing; the secret. How was she supposed to have a relationship while hiding something so big? Morgan noticed how she held herself back with him but was not the type of man to push, so he waited, and the months passed with no activity. JJ was cornered by Emily and soon Penelope every so often for details but there were none to share. Morgan thought it was maybe due to them not being official and thought on making the first move. Maybe if they declared something between them, it would open her up to the idea more. He was more than wrong.

"Hey JJ." He shouted to her as she left her office with an empty coffee mug, JJ turning around to see him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if, maybe tonight before we head to mine for our movie night we could go out for dinner." She frowned, looking down at her watch. It was already 4.50pm and she still have a mountain of paperwork to work through before leaving.

"I don't think I can, I mean, I have loads of paperwork to do and probably won't be able to make it to yours until about 8.30."

"What about tomorrow night?" Soon she clicked onto the fact this was not just an extension to their evening, this meant something to him.

"I thought one night a week was our limit?" She tried to sound like she was making a joke but in reality, she felt trapped. There was no getting out of this now.

"Well, we have been having one night a week for months and I thought maybe we could turn this into something a little more, I don't know, real?" She was shocked at how nervous he sounded, knowing when they first met he would have never acted around a woman like the way he was. It only made the conversation more painful for her.

"Real? What are we making real Derek?" He could sense her hostility and felt himself becoming more nervous, his palms sweating as he rubbed them against his jeans anxiously.

"I am asking you out JJ." Her jaw dropped as she began to shake her head, Morgan holding out his hand before she could speak.

"Hear me out. I know how hard it is for you to open up and be your true self and the fact you have started something with me and let me into your life is an honour, but I think we can make more of this. I have found myself counting down the hours until our next movie night because I am overwhelmed by your presence. You make me feel whole and happy and I could go on forever about how you make me feel. I want to hold your hand when walking down the street and kiss you goodbye on the way out. I want more JJ and I know you want more too. So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?" JJ felt her eyes water as she looked at Derek pleading for a relationship, a relationship she wanted more than anything but couldn't bring herself to do. With an ache in her heart she found herself speaking to two words she would truly didn't want to say.

"I can't." She watched in agony as his face fell, the answer obviously not what he was expecting.

"What?"

"Derek, I can't go out with you."

"Is it because of the fraternisation rule because JJ we can work around that. Hotch couldn't give two craps and if need be, I'd change departments if it meant we could be together." Her hands shook as she tried to hold herself together. He was willing to change his entire career plan for her, and here she was, shattering his hopes and dreams.

"I don't feel the same way. I don't know why you got the feeling I did but Derek, I could never love you like that. I'm sorry." The words were cold and hard, but she said them anyway. His heart literally snapped in front of her and all she could do was look down, and walk back to her office. She barely shut the door before she broke down, her body physically shaking as she sobbed. Her knees failed her as she slid to the floor, curling herself up in a ball on the office carpet. She had just ruined something potentially beautiful and there was no going back. She felt herself moving in hyper speed as she packed her bag and fled her office. There was no point drawing attention to herself so she ditched the elevator and ran down the stairs. She hopped in her car and drove, no destination in mind, her heart dictating her every turn. She felt the blood under her skin run cold as she drove past his apartment, her tears flowing quicker and more freely. _What have I done?_ Soon enough, she found herself driving back to the BAU, knowing she still had paperwork to do and the shorter her day was tomorrow the better. She had to work alongside him now knowing what she done; it was going to slowly kill her. She slowly trekked up to her office, messaging Joe to tell him she probably wouldn't be home that night and for him and Charlotte to just go to bed. She reached her office, turning the door knob only to let out a groan, kicking at the door annoyingly. Of course it was locked. She slid down the door and sat on the floor outside it, grabbing her phone to call Sam who was the security officer on for the night.

"Hey Sam, can you come and unlock my office for me? I am burning the midnight oil tonight."

 _"Of course Jen, I need to lock a few more on your floor anyway. Give me 10 minutes tops."_ She nodded and hung up, throwing her phone down next to her. She looked over to the darkened-out bullpen, the spot just before it being where she had shattered Morgan's hopes and dreams. If there was an FBI award for the biggest bitch of the century she would have it in a heartbeat. She buried her head in her hands, the silence eerie when suddenly a voice rang out, JJ jumping.

"Jayje?" She looked up to see Penelope and Emily looking down at her, their eyes full of concern.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, the two noticing how swollen her face was from all the crying.

"I messed up." She managed to croak out, them sharing a look before crouching down so they were both beside her, the woman crumbling before their very eyes.

"What happened sweetie?" JJ explained how Derek had asked her out and completely poured his heart out to them, their eyes wide with shock though they knew it would happen sometime due to how they were around each other. JJ noticed how their faces dropped when she told them of her response, Emily frowning.

"But, that's a lie. You feel the same way- why didn't you just tell him how you felt?" She looked at them both, wondering if she could just tell them. The two were her best friends, surely she could trust them.

"I told him to back off because, I don't know how he will react." They tilted their heads in confusion, Penelope speaking the unanswered question.

"React to what?" Taking in the deepest breath, she opened her mouth to finally share her secret when suddenly her phone beeped. She looked down to see a 911 text from Hotch to meet him in his office ASAP. Sighing, she shook her head, grabbing her bag.

"I doesn't matter. I think we have a case." She got up from the floor and walked off, her head hanging low, leaving the two staring after her with concern.

"Was it just me, or did it seem like she was about to unload on something that really scares her?" Emily whispered, Penelope's concern growing with every step the blonde took. Emily noticed the look on her friends face, seeing the worry and curiosity bubbling inside her.

"Penelope don't do it. She will tell us in her own time okay?" With a sigh, she nodded, ushering Emily back to her office, knowing that briefing would be soon and they would be needed in the conference room soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am on a crazy roll with this story now that I have gotten back into it so I thought I would post this next chapter due to things going a little south for our beloved BAU team. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review.**

The hostility between JJ and Morgan was noticeable by everyone. Looks were shared between Hotch and Rossi when JJ planted herself on the single seat at the end of the plane alone, and Morgan situated himself between the window and Reid, his headphones in, eyes closed. Hotch knew in any other situation he would purposely put the two together to work but when he saw JJ when she walked into his office he knew she was not in any state to be put in that position. The case went by painfully slow; not because of the case itself but because JJ and Morgan stayed as far away from each other as possible and it put a large tension between everyone. Hotch had managed to get some details from Emily about the situation but JJ would not budge with any more. He had even gotten Joe to call her but that made her seethe and so he knew best to involve himself until necessary. Technically they were working perfectly and after closing the case, he had no evidence to suggest they needed to come forth about what had happened because, besides not speaking to each other, they worked fine. They were all on the jet going home; Morgan sat playing on his phone but in reality, he was watching JJ over the screen who was sitting on the other end. She had her headphones in and was texting with a smile on her face, that being her position for the duration of the flight. She had a plan to surprise Charlotte but was not giving it up, the banter between herself and her daughter lifting her mood. She was first off the jet and headed to her office, needing to stay behind to speak with Hotch. She was shocked when she turned to leave and saw Derek in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and judgmental as they watched her, making her extremely uncomfortable. They stood in silence until he spoke, his voice low.

"Are you seeing someone?" Her jaw dropped open in shock, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Before she could answer, Derek spoke up again, his voice a little higher.

"I can't think of any other reason as to why you would lead me on and suddenly throw my feelings back in my face; except for that. I mean, I would have preferred you to tell me beforehand, but are you?"

"Why would you even think that? You think that I would lead you on when I am already seeing someone? How little do you actually think of me Derek?" She snapped back, disgusted at the accusation.

"I was watching you on the jet. You think we don't notice your sly phone calls and constant texting. You hide so much from us I wouldn't be surprised to be honest JJ." Without answering, she pushed past him and headed towards the bullpen, Derek following her, his eyes wide.

"I'm right aren't I? You are seeing someone." She continued to ignore him and stormed into the bullpen, everyone watching the two as Morgan paused by his desk, JJ carrying on up to Hotch's office. Without hesitation, she walked in, shutting the door behind herself.

"I need a week off." He looked up at her, about to speak but she carried on, shaking her head.

"I know what you are going to say and that I need to handle this head on but I can't Aaron, I physically can't. He thinks I am seeing someone for God's sake. I need a week off so I can be with Charlotte because no offence, she is the only person right now who isn't pissing me off." Hotch sighed, nodding his head as he wrote down to authorise the week with Strauss later on.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Disney world." He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, JJ laughing with him.

"Keep me up to date?" She nodded, him standing so he could hug her, knowing she deserved it right now.

"Thank you." She walked out the office, not making eye contact with anyone on her way out. Garcia had joined them and was having a heated conversation with Derek in the corner, the two falling silent as she walked past. JJ ignored them all as she headed down the stairs, dialling a number on her phone before hopping into her car.

"Hello, I would like to make a 6-night reservation starting tomorrow if possible."

/

The next day, herself and Charlotte loaded their suitcases into the back of JJ's car, Charlotte pestering JJ as they went inside to say goodbye to Joe.

"Please can I have one clue?" All JJ could do was laugh as she grabbed her bag, looking up at Joe.

"Please be careful." He commented, JJ just nodding back as he hugged Charlotte and they left.

"Have fun." He shouted out the door as they drove off, a sigh escaping his lips as their car disappeared around the corner. JJ turned the radio up and they sung their hearts out for the entire duration of the ride. Once they were checked in and ready to board, JJ decided to tell Charlotte where they were going. She tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder, Charlotte turning around to look up at her mom.

"You and I have a week-long date with a certain mouse." It took seconds for Charlotte's confused frown to turn into a grin, the blonde jumping up to wrap her arms around her mom's neck.

"WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY?!" She shouted, JJ nodding as she laughed, accepting Charlottes embrace happily. She knew that, no matter what was going on outside of their little bubble, she and her daughter were going to have an amazing week.

/

The week went by amazingly slow, JJ finding herself sitting with Hotch the following week flicking through pictures on her phone.

"I am telling you, she didn't take those Minnie ears off for the entire week! At one point she fell asleep with them on, and then shouted at me the following morning because I had taken them off her." Hotch laughed, pointing at certain pictures as she passed them.

"Who was her favourite character to meet?"

"Definitely Stitch. She started crying when we finally got to the front of the queue and then cried some more when he pointed out he loved her fake stitch tattoo on her wrist. She insisted on meeting everyone though, it's a good thing I paid more to skip the queues on the rides otherwise we never would have been able to go on any!"

"You look like you had a good time as well, I mean look at you with Goofy." JJ shoved him slightly with a laugh, on the sly pulling up her sleeve showing him her fake Goofy tattoo on her wrist. He let out a bellowed laugh, JJ shushing him due to the team being outside the door in the bullpen.

"How is Charlotte coping with being back in the real world?" He asked, JJ rolling her eyes as she put her phone away.

"She is actually okay. She was upset we couldn't stay for two weeks but she was nominated to lead the group of students on a trip to the Virginia Library today considering she practically lives there so she was glad to be back for it."

"I still can't believe you pay for her annual membership there. Most parents would buy their kids the latest gaming console instead." She laughed, nodding along.

"Well I think I would rather her be into books than games don't you agree? She loves history and paying for her membership gives her access to all the old documents and play scripts so whenever we go she is in her element for hours." They sat in silence for a moment thinking about the young blonde before JJ spoke up again.

"How was your case in New Orleans?"

"It was basic. We caught the guy after three days of being there, but we lost the last victim." She nodded, looking at the closed door with a sigh.

"He still seems to be angry. I heard him talking with Reid and he is adamant that you went somewhere with your forbidden love this week." She rolled her eyes, sending him a light-hearted smile.

"Technically I did." He shook his head with another small laugh, JJ standing.

"Joe said that they have positions opening up in his department." She said slowly, Hotch standing with her.

"You have got to be kidding me? You can't leave, not after all you have worked towards- this is your dream JJ." She nodded, looking down at her phone.

"I have a meeting with Strauss in ten minutes." He shook his head, titling JJ's chin up to look at him with his hand.

"If you were hurting this badly, why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love them all like I have known them my entire life, and I love Morgan more than I would openly admit, but I love Charlotte more. She is my world, and I know that if they all leave me I will still have her. I don't know how they would ever react and I am too scared to find out, so maybe it would be best for us all if I slowly left and let them all move on from me."

"You don't know how they would react unless you find out." She shook her head, heading to the door.

"I have to go, Strauss will probably be outside waiting." She opened the door, Hotch following her out onto the balcony. He saw Strauss waiting outside the bullpen doors, watching the confused looks on everyone's faces as she and JJ greeted each other, JJ guiding her to her office. Rossi approached him, nudging his arm.

"Should we be worried about something?" Hotch didn't answer, his attention torn away from his team to the television.

"Someone turn that up." He didn't see who had turned the television up, though the entire bullpen was plunged into silence as the television volume went higher.

 _A news reporter sat in the back of a van, the camera rolling on her as she had her finger pressed against her ear._

 _"Are we rolling?" Someone must have nodded to her because she started talking, her eyes looking directly at the camera._

 _"I am Rebecca Andrews and I am currently on my way to what seems to be a shooting outside of the Virginia Library. To our understanding the police are in contact with the FBI as we speak due to there being a total of 4 deaths so far at the scene. Standby for more details."_ The screen flashed back to the recording studio, though the man speaking was drowned out by multiple phones ringing, the entire bullpen going into panic mode, everyone on their feet, answering calls. Rossi spoke directly to Hotch though everything blurred together, his head spinning as only one thought prioritised the other thousand. _Charlotte._


	11. Chapter 11

As the phones continued to ring and people rattled off information, the team stood in utter confusion as their usually calm and collected unit chief looked as though he might pass out. It was when the elevator doors opened, and Joe came running through in a panicked state that they knew something was definitely wrong. He charged into the room followed by a group of people who the team presumed where _his_ fellow team members, a woman in heels inches from his side.

"Where is Jennifer?" She asked, them all coming to a halt.

"She is in a meeting with Strauss. She has no idea we all just found out ourselves." Joe was pacing frantically, a hand running through his hair stressfully.

"We need to go Aaron. Now." The man nodded and ushered everyone to follow him as he and Joe took lead. When in the hall way, he turned and stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Reid, I want you to ride with Garcia and Emily. Garcia, you are to coordinate with the police when we arrive, Reid and Emily are to follow your orders. Rossi, I need you and Morgan to stay with me, Joe and JJ at all times, profile as you go and try and collect as many details as you can from the scene." They nodded, Hotch turning to the woman who was with Joe.

"What Matthew there?" The team shared multiple looks of confusion as they continued to talk.

"No, he is at school. I have been spending all day wishing he was as intellectual as the group who were chosen but now my desires have changed. There was only a group of 6 or 7 so they should be easy to find as they will have grouped up somewhere. She knows when to ask for help, so I have a feeling she is waiting for you all." He nodded, squeezing her arm before turning to Joe.

"Stay here while I go and get her." Just as he turned to leave, JJ walked out of her office with Strauss, the smile she was suiting falling instantly when she eyed up everyone who was grouped in the hall by the elevator.

"What is going on?" Strauss beat JJ to the question, the blonde staring down her brother who looked as white as a ghost.

"There has been a shooting." Amanda spoke up, JJ's mouth drying up as she wobbled slightly, Strauss grabbing onto her arm for support.

"No, no, no, please don't say it."

"Outside the Virginia Library. JJ, I am so sorry- "Hotch stepped forward, JJ's hands shaking hysterically as she shook her head, Strauss doing her best to sooth the woman as she rubbed her arm.

"Agent Jareau you need to breath. Agent Hotchner you cannot allow her to go out into the field like this." The blonde turned in a fury, shaking the section chief off her.

"You will be damned if I am going to stay here. You can suspend me for all I care but I will gladly step into the crime scene as a civilian, it isn't my desk the paperwork will be falling on, it is yours." Strauss fell silent, that being the only answer JJ needed as she turned, grabbing onto Joe.

"Let's go." The walk down the stairs was painfully slow, Hotch giving Emily, Reid and Garcia a nod of support as they climbed into Emily's SUV, JJ getting into the passenger side of his, Rossi, Morgan and Joe in the back. Morgan couldn't help but stare at JJ who was physically shaking, her nails digging into her palm as she kept her fists tightly clenched together. It was Joe who spoke up first, his eyes never leaving his phone which was in his lap.

"We would have had a call by now, right?" Rossi noted how Hotch swerved slightly, his hands going weak.

"Everything is fine." He managed to chock out, JJ sucking in sharply.

"You can't know that."

"Jay- "She stopped him mid-sentence, her head shaking from side to side.

"Don't Aaron, just, don't." It was when her voice faded away and the first tear rolled down her cheek that Rossi and Morgan knew there was more behind this and meets the eye, and now was not the time to ask questions. The entrance to the scene was a mess. There were ambulances and police cars scattered all around the parking lot, crowds of people gathering, media vans blocking views, bodies scattering the floor. Upon jumping out the SUV, Morgan counted 6 body bags, all lined up by the entrance. He prayed there were no more. The other SUV pulled up and for a moment, nobody knew what to do. It wasn't until JJ took off that everyone was pushed back into motion, Hotch, Joe, Rossi and Morgan taking off after her.

"JJ!" Joe shouted, but his voice faded as he spotted what she had seconds previously. Standing near a lamppost by the information and guides office was a group of 7 teens and a woman, a blonde teenager speaking to an officer nearby.

"Charlotte!" JJ's voice was filled with utter relief as she dodged a hazard tape and sprinted towards the blonde. Those who took off after her slowed and watched as she embraced the child in her arms, the two falling to the floor as JJ cried into her hair. Joe reached them and too collapsed as he stretched his long arms over the two, looking up at the sky as if in prayer.

"Oh, baby I thought I had lost you." JJ whispered, her tears soaking Charlottes hair as she rocked. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi all stood to the side, Hotch with his head in his hands. When a few minutes had passed, the three stood, JJ not once letting go of Charlotte. Hotch took this opportunity to lift give the young blonde a long hug, Morgan and Rossi sharing a look as he did.

"Can you tell us what happened?" She nodded letting go of him.

"We were just leaving when we heard someone shout. It sounded like _everyone get down_ , but I cannot be too sure. Mrs Griffith got us all in a huddle and we hide behind a huge statue in the entrance. I heard the gun shots, there was a lot, and I tried to count because I know that is what you are supposed to do but I lost count at 27 because someone shouted again, and I wanted to know what they said but I didn't catch it. Everything went silent and then we heard a scream. Someone had confirmed the shooter had ran off, so we tried to help the best we could but when the first police officers got here, they told us to group outside and wait until our statements could be taken. I pulled that officer aside and told him to call you and he said you were on your way, so I knew not to move." Hotch smiled, hugging her again as he did.

"I am so glad you are okay." She just hugged him back, nodding into his shoulder. He stood up and saw Rossi talking to the teacher, Morgan standing aside looking over the scene the best he could, though he could tell both the profilers attention was mainly on JJ who had yet to let go of Charlotte.

"JJ, you, me, Joe and Charlotte are going to head back to the BAU and start coordinating a case, Morgan- "Once he had the mans attention again, he carried on.

"You and Rossi are going to stay here and gather as much as you can. When you are finished, head back with the others and we will group back when you are there." He nodded and watched as the four walked off, trying his best to stay focused though his mind was clearly in other places.


	12. Chapter 12

**It feels like forever since I have updated this story and I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for such an important chapter as well.**

 **This is it, this is the chapter we have all be waiting for... JJ is going to tell the team. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Hotch stood on the catwalk with Joe, trying his best to concentrate on the case before him but his mind couldn't stay focused. Joe was staring at him, but he seemed unfazed, his eyes never leaving the bullpen doors.

"They will be okay, I know they will." He spoke up after a while, Hotch turning his head towards him.

"You don't know that though. JJ is right, they might seem fine at first, but they could explode any second or worse, and it will ruin her." Joe knew he was right- JJ loved them all dearly and he knew she wouldn't be able to cope if this ruined their relationships. Just as he went to speak again, the elevator doors opened and the team all huddled out. Morgan was in the front, Hotch noticing how he looked around, clearly trying to find JJ, but still headed slowly into the bullpen.

"What do you have?" Joe asked, grabbing the attention of his team, Garcia speaking up first.

"I raided the CCTV but there was no clear shot of the shooter, his hood fades his face out and it's hard to even see if he is a man or woman, but witnesses confirmed he is definitely a man. I had Emily see if she could get a description from any of the witnesses, but they are all so shook up they just can't remember."

"Whoever he is, he isn't trained or experienced with firearms. He hesitates a lot when shooting and his shots fly everywhere. The fact he hit and killed 6 people is shocking considering how wild his shots are, two were fatal but the others bled out- if he was experienced he would have been able to kill a lot more efficiently than he did." Reid rambled on, Rossi agreeing.

"He is right, he looks like a kid- a really inexperience kid who wanted to get a buzz out of scaring people. We have an inkling that he may have DPD due to the fact many witnesses heard someone shout "get down" but some caught the shooter shouting it before he started- and then he shouted again that he was terribly sorry repeatedly before running away. If it isn't a personality disorder, he may have had a mental break."

"Do we think he might attack again?" Joe asked, though his voice was strained as if he was holding something back.

"We can't be sure, but because of how irrational and wild he is, there is a chance. We need to get this out as easily and quickly as possible." Emily said, Hotch nodding.

"I will get JJ to set up a press conference as soon as we are finished. Are you okay for a second?" Joe nodded to Hotch, his voice low as he spoke but everyone heard.

"Some stupid kid looking for a buzz almost killed Charlotte, I want him caught." Hotch nodded, squeezing his arm.

"No more than JJ does right now. We will be back soon." He walked off, Hotch turning to the team who were watching them closely.

"I need you all in the conference room now, there are matters we need to discuss before we carry on. I will be back in a few minutes." They all nodded and walked into the conference room, Hotch heading off to collect JJ. He headed to her office, walking in with a frown. Charlotte was sitting at JJ's desk with her feet up on all the paperwork scattered across it, her hands behind her head.

"Welcome Agent Hotchner." She grinned, Hotch turning to see JJ sitting on the couch at the back off her office shaking her head.

"She thinks she is being funny pretending to be me. Please tell her this is not what I am like in work." She motioned towards the teenager, Charlotte giggling, waiting for Hotch's response.

"Well, she only puts her feet up on the desk when nobody is watching- and he desk is usually a lot messier than this." JJ stood and smacked his head, the three busting out into a fit of laughter. JJ knew why Hotch had come to collect her so calmed herself down enough to look at Charlotte without laughing.

"I have to go for a bit, but I will be back in about 20 minutes. Are you going to be okay?" Charlotte stood, nodding her head.

"Hurry back?" JJ nodded, motioning for her to come around and give her a hug. The blondes held on to each other tightly before letting go, JJ walking out off her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked as they headed into the bullpen. She didn't answer at first, standing outside the door to the conference room, her breathing irregular as she shook her head.

"No." But on that, she inhaled sharply and opened the door. Everyone was sat around in silence, staring at the two as Hotch shut the door back over. They stood at the front of the room as if ready to present a case, JJ freezing, finding herself unable to speak. Hotch noticed this and immediately stood forward to speak, JJ grabbing his arm, shaking her head.

"As you all know, before I moved here with Joe I lived in Pennsylvania, but I never explained the reason behind our sudden move and I believe that now is the time for you all to know. When I was 13, our small town was hit by a serial killer who would rape his victims in an alley at night, stab them and leave them to bleed out and be found the following morning. He had killed 4 teenagers, but the police had no leads and were just about ready to call in the help of the FBI- but then he messed up. He left a victim alive after changing his MO and attacking in the day. Someone found her before she could bleed out and she was taken to the hospital. She was raped though, and it was found of that she was pregnant, and when the killer found out about this he lashed out. Everyone surrounding her case were sent threats and her identity was strictly need to know- nobody outside the hospital and police department were to know about her or the baby. When her mom received a threat, she lashed out and beat her half to death, while she was heavily pregnant. She had the baby a few hours after that and the next day, she moved away with herself and the baby in hiding." Everyone nodded along to the tragic story, though when she finished, they all shared confused looks, wondering why she had shared the details with them.

"Was he ever caught?" Reid asked, JJ shaking her head.

"No, the case went cold and he seemed to have disappeared."

"And the girl?" Emily queried, JJ looking at Hotch briefly before turning back to them.

"The girl- she- she is me." The entire team's eyes shot open in shock, JJ looking away from them all as she continued to speak.

"I am aware that this is a huge deal, but, I couldn't tell you all because if the information had gotten into the wrong persons hands, we would be dead. My daughter is my world, and I would rather die than risk her life like that. I understand how you all must feel, but I want to press the importance of our identities staying safe. I know that must be the last thing on your minds but…" She faded out, nobody speaking, the silence deafening as she felt her body shaking. She quietly excused herself, running out of the back door, Hotch turning to go after he, though the other door swung open just as he did, Charlottes eyes wide as she realised she had just walked in on them all. Everyone's eyes were on her as she felt herself panicking.

"I was looking for your office." She whispered apologetically to Hotch, the man smiling slightly, shaking his head.

"Where is my mom?" She asked slowly, turning to stare at the team, but by their faces she could see the secret was already out, so she didn't bother to hide it any more.

"She just nipped out a second. How about you go and make her a coffee and I will send her back to her office to you?" Charlotte nodded and went to leave, but Garcia stood, stopping her in her tracks.

"You look like your mom." She said, Charlotte turning to face her with a smile.

"Thank you. I like people telling me we look alike." Garcia approached the blonde slowly, holding out her hand.

"Penelope Garcia." Charlotte shook it, her body relaxing slightly.

"Charlotte Rosaline Jaraeu, but I prefer to be called Charlie. And I know who you are already, I know who everyone is. My mom talks about all of you, a lot."

"Really? All good things, I hope." Emily laughed, the team all sharing smiles when Charlotte nodded.

"Of course. She loves you all and can never stop talking about you, but I don't mind, I do like listening. You all seem like amazing people. I am glad that I got to meet you all."

"So, do you need us to put faces to names?" Garcia joked, Charlotte shaking her head.

"No, I think I already guessed you all. You're Penelope Garcia; Emily Prentiss; Spencer Reid; Derek Morgan and David Rossi." She pointed to everyone as she named them, Rossi nodding his head.

"I think you missed someone." He motioned to Hotch who was watching them all, Charlotte scoffing.

"Oh, I already know who he is. That is my uncle Hotch- I mean, I know he isn't my real Uncle, but he might as well be because he is amazing- sometimes." Hotch rolled his eyes, Charlotte coming up to his side.

"What do you mean sometimes, I am always amazing?"

"I mean, you did lock me outside the other week because I ate your last cupcake." She gave the example, the entire team laughing as Hotch blushed. Charlotte looked around as they laughed, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders as she realised that maybe things would be okay after all, maybe they could complete the family they always talked about.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry it has took me so long to update this story, and every other story on this account. Life has not been great at the moment but I am slowly getting back into writing. Also, my laptop is broken so at the moment the only writing I can do is in University on the computers- but it's fine because I am in 4/5 days a week and basically live in the library!**

 **Okay so this chapter is really small and kinda a filler but things will start rolling faster now that the team know about Charlotte!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

JJ lent against the sink in the restroom, trying to control her breathing. She felt like someone was sitting on her chest, stopping her from breathing normally. The faces of her team members flashed in her mind, Derek's lingering longer than the others. How could she carry on now that they knew? Everything was going to change, her life wouldn't be the same anymore. She slid down the wall, her head in her hands, silent sobs shaking her body.

* * *

The team continued to talk to Charlotte, them all really liking the young teen already. Derek, although invested in the conversation, was distracted, his eyes flickering between Charlotte and the door. Hotch noticed this, motioning for him to step outside. He shut the conference room door over, Derek running his hand down his head in frustration.

"Tell me what you are thinking." He looked up at his boss, letting out of a sigh, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"I accused her of so much man. If I had known even half of what she had been through I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did." He scoffed at himself, Hotch placing his hand on Derek's shoulder to calm him down.

"The fact you aren't blaming her for keeping Charlotte a secret is already a step in the right direction. She was terrified you would alienate her." Derek was shocked at Hotch's words, shaking his head, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

"Alienate her? How could we? Yes, I am a little upset about her keeping such a big thing a secret but I, nor would any of the team, think to kick her out into the dirt after everything she has helped us with. She is the heart of this team, and I will be damned if she thinks anything less of herself." Neither had noticed Charlotte pop her head out of the door, a smile on her face as she listened to Derek defend her mother. She cleared her throat, the two men turning around in shock.

"Thank you. My mom thinks a lot of this team and to hear you defend her status like that is really comforting." She suddenly threw her arms around Derek's waste, the man melting as he hugged her back. Hotch looked over to see Joe watching from afar, a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to find JJ, if that's alright." Garcia spoke up, everyone nodding, Emily following her as Derek lead Charlotte back into the conference room with everyone else.

* * *

Garcia and Emily checked JJ's office before heading into the restroom, Emily's heart shattering as she grabbed Garcia's hand, pointing to the blonde on the floor. JJ hadn't seemed to notice their arrival, her body jolting in shock when she felt two bodies sit down either side of her. Her eyes were wide and full of tears as she looked between her two best friends, the blonde and brunette grabbing a hand each.

"That little girl of yours is truly something isn't she?" Emily noted, Garcia nodding in agreement.

"She is just like you, very sassy." JJ suddenly laughed, looking down slightly.

"You don't need to worry, we aren't mad that you kept this from us. We're a little upset, but we all understand why you did what you did and we are so incredibly proud of how strong you both are." She sniffled, Emily using her free hand to wipe away a tear that rolled down JJ's cheek.

"How about we head back up to your girl, hm?" Garcia said, squeezing her hand, JJ nodding with a smile. The three stood and exited the restroom, JJ hovering behind them slightly as they reached the conference room. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Joe next to her.

"Secrets out. Now what do we do?" He shook his head with a smile, ushering her forward.

"You go and spend some time with your family. It's finally complete." With a deep breath, she nodded and pushed the door open, Charlotte at her side in seconds.

"Did you know that Spence has never read the Harry Potter books?" She exclaimed in utter shock, JJ nodding her head solemnly.

"I've already tried Charlie, he won't even try them." She shook her head, pointing at the genius who looked cornered in his chair.

"He will read them and he will be in Hufflepuff!"

"What if I don't want to be a Hufflepuff?" He shouted in a scared tone, Rossi bursting out into a fit of laughter, everyone following in suit. Charlie left JJ's side to thoroughly explain the Hogwarts houses to a very confused Reid, Derek taking this opportunity to take JJ's hand, pulling her away to the side.

"Jayje, I want you to understand if I had known even half of what you told us today, I wouldn't have treated you the way I did. I jumped the gun and was horrible to you, and I am so sorry." She shook her head, squeezing his hand softly.

"You reacted the way anyone would to protect themselves. I'm sorry I never told you sooner. You were the only person I came close to telling but I couldn't risk her life like that. I'm now starting to think it was all for nothing because I don't know how I am going to protect her now. The team knows and so does most of Joe's unit know so anyone could get wind of her." The fear in her voice was heart-breaking, Derek lifting her chin up with his spare hand, shaking his head.

"I promise you, we will do everything in our power to keep you both safe. You have an army behind you now." She nodded, wrapping herself around him, feeling safe just in his arms. She knew he was right and that everything would work out in the end. She stood in his arms watching her daughter and the team, a content smile on her face. Everything would definitely work out in the end.

* * *

 **Okay I know a lot of you were hoping JJ and Derek were going to have a moment like they did back a few chapters ago but don't worry, that moment is still to come but this was not the time for it... things will get very angsty again soon and the moment needs to be saved for that!**


End file.
